


The Prince and the Street Rat

by rosie_kairi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Blaine is basically Ven's legal gaurdian, Brain is Aladdin, I'm referring to Brain as Blaine in this, Inspired by Disney, It isn't exactly like Aladdin, Just inspired by it, Lauriam is Jasmine, M/M, MoM and Ira are also mentioned, Non-Canon Relationship, Strelitzia and Chirithy are just mentioned in this, Ventus is Abu, but he's not a monkey, using legal lightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Lauriam was tired of his being stuck in the Palace. He wanted to see the outside world! So, one night when everyone was busy he snuck out. Only to find trouble after defending a 10 year old from the head of the guard. Because of this, he ends up meeting one of the Street Rats who live in his (soon-to-be) kingdom.





	The Prince and the Street Rat

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has decided to pop up suddenly and punch me straight in the gut with motivation. So here I am writing au's for my super obscure ships. Also I've been listening to a lot of Disney Music lately so.... Enjoy!

Lauriam was used to a secluded life. The only times he ever left the Palace grounds was to go to other Kingdoms and look for suitors. Which, might he say, was frankly ridiculous. He was 16 years old for Kingdom Hearts sake! So, once he saw the opportunity to sneak out he took it. The only people who knew he had left were his sister Strelitzia and their snow leopard Chirithy. 

His sister, bless her soul, was worried for his safety. "But what if you never come back? I'll be all alone with Chirithy! Dad will be even more depressed!" It took him reassuring her numerous times that he would be okay. She wanted to go with him of course, but he shot her down.

"If I do 'never come back' and you come with me when that happens, what's gonna happen to dad?" That luckily convinced her and he made his leave.

 While he was walking around through the large kingdom (and good gods did he mean it) he spotted one of the guards yelling at a boy, 10 years old at most, for stealing something from the market. Lauriam, being the sheltered naive boy he was, went over to the pair.

 Lauriam had got in between the two, blocking the guard's view of the boy. "Hey, let the poor boy go! He's just trying to find some food." he said sternly.

The guard narrowed his eyes, causing Lauriam to panic. He and Strelitzia had gotten together an outfit he could wear to conceal his identity. I mean, what are the chances of a random civilian looking exactly like the crown prince? Granted the outfit wasn't all that  _great_ per say. They had just ' _borrowed_ ' some clothes from one of the servants and went with that.

"Just who do you think you are? Prince Lauriam? King Ira? He commited a crime and he should pay!"

"But he's a child! He doesn't know any better!"

"He should! Now come here-" the guard said, leaning in to grab both him and the kid. In a fit of panic Lauriam scooped up the child and ran. The guard yelled after them. Lauriam didn't intended on getting caught, let alone arrested. So, he ran faster then he had ever ran. The two ran around the maze that was the Kingdom of Daybreak, losing the guards.

"Are you okay?" Lauriam asked the child. They smiled and nodded.

"Thank you mister! I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." The child introduced themselves. "I bet my friend Blaine would love to meet you! We live around here somewhere. You wanna meet him?" Ven asked.

"I'd love to. Where do you live?"

Ven grabbed Lauriam's hand and dragged him to a small apartment in the 'bad part' of town. Lauriam was lead inside and saw a boy 1 or 2 years older than him. "Hey Blaine!" Ven greeted the teen.

"Hey Ven, how'd it go-" the teen, Blaine, said before noticing Lauriam. "Who's this?"

Lauriam responded before Ven could. "I'm Marluxia, I meet Ven at the marketplace. He would've gotten arrested for theft if I hadn't butt in."

Blaine sighed. "Ven I told you no stealing in broad daylight!" 

Ventus laughed nervously. "I didn't think anyone would see me!"

"Anyway, thanks Marluxia. If you wouldn't have shown up Ven would have been in big trouble" Blaine mused.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal." Lauriam sheepishly responded. "Anyone with a good heart would have done it! I mean he's only a child."

"You must be the only person with a good heart." Blaine chuckled. "Hey you wanna see something cool?"

"Um okay?" Lauriam said unsurely. "What about Ventus?"

"Oh I'll be fine!" the boy in question said. "We do this routine everyday where every so often one of us will go outside and the other will stay vice-versa. We communicate through walkie-talkies." he said, waving a walkie-talkie.

"Alright then, I guess we can go." Lauriam said. Before Lauriam knew what was happening Blaine yanked him out of the apartment, lifted him up bridal style, and jumped across the roofs.

"H-hey what are you doing?" he managed to say.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you to that cool thing I was talking about!"

"Like this?"

Blaine didn't respond. He continued to keep quiet until they arrived at an abandoned lookout tower. It was then he finally spoke.

"It looks beautiful right?" he said as they both looked out at the sight before them. It was a view of Daybreak Castle. The crown jewel of the Kingdom. It was illuminated by the stars that were slowly beginning to show themselves. The large clocktower in the center of the castle chimed loudly, signaling nightfall. Lauriam had never seen the exterior of his own home before. Not like this at least.

"Yeah" Lauriam responded, his gaze stuck on the castle where he spent most of his life cooped up in. 

"You know what else is beautiful?"

"No, what?"

 Blaine chuckled before leaning closer to Lauriam. " _You_."

To say Lauriam was surprised was an understatement. He surged upward and looked towards Blaine. He was unsure of what to say. Usually when people flirted with him they were only doing it so they could get he was a prince. But Blaine? Blaine didn't know he was a prince. At least, not as far as Lauriam was aware of. The only thing he was able to spit out was "Huh?!"

"I said  _you_. Or do you need me to repeat myself?" Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

"Uh I heard you alright, but I-I've never been complimented.  _Not without the complimenter wanting something from me_." Lauriam said mumbling the last part so that Blaine wouldn't be able t hear him. It didn't work.

"What would they want from you Marly?" Blaine asked causing Lauriam to panic.

"Um nothing! Nothing at all! What would they want from me? A simple old civilian?" Lauriam rambled. 

"You sure? Cause you seem kind of nerv-" before Blaine could continue the Walkie-Talkie went off.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Ven yelled. "Guards are coming your way. Be on the lookout!"

"What!? Marly get behind the curtains!" Blaine demanded

"Huh!? What about you!?"

"Just get behind the curtain!"

Lauriam did as he had was told and the moment he hid the Guards burst in. 

"There you are Street Rat!" the lead guard yelled. "It's time for you to answer for your crimes."

"Hey I've only ever stole some things! It's not like I killed someone!" Blaine said trying to smooth talk his way out of his current situation.

"Heh sorry kid. Rules are rules. To the dungeon with you!" the guard said as the others began to carry blaine off.

" ** _Dungeon!?_** " The two said at the same time. Lauriam jumped out of his hiding place, stopping the guards from leaving with Blaine. He stood sternly in front of the door way, his resolution strong.

The lead guard's face flashed with confusion and then morphed into anger. "Just who do you think you are!?"

Lauriam put his finger to his mouth and feigned being deep in thought before replying. "Hmmmm I don't know! Maybe just the-" he paused and flipped his hood off "Crown prince of this Kingdom?"

The guards and Blaine all gasped. Blaine muttered a quiet "Marly?"

"As the Crown Prince of this kingdom I  _demand_ you let him go.  ** _Now_**." Lauriam demanded to the guards.

The lead guard laughed. "Well, looks like we've got ourselves  _both_ of our required targets." Lauriam was about to ask what he meant, but was cut off. "Sorry Princey-boy, Master Superbia's orders." with that Lauriam was grabbed by the arm and physically dragged out of the Lookout tower along with Blaine. "Now maybe you'll think twice about running off."

Lauriam was helpless to do anything and could only watch as they were both dragged away from each other. Lauriam to face his father, King Ira, and Blaine to the Dungeons.

Little did Lauriam know however, he would be seeing Blaine again, but not as how he looked currently.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, the Master Superbia character is meant to be MoM.


End file.
